N:The Last Man
by AH Uzumaki
Summary: A mysterious plague has struck the world. Within the span of one year it has killed almost every single male in the world. The plague has not only killed almost every male, but it has also prevented any new males from being born by killing them in the womb. Humanity is now on the brink of extinction and their last hope is the only known man immune to the plague, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Y: The Last Man

Location

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Jutsu**

"**Bijuu or Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu or Summon Thoughts'**

_Radio communication_

**AN: This is my first Fanfic, so my writing style is going to be a work in progress. Main pairing will be NaruHina. Story will take place after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Some characters may be a little OOC. I would also like to state that I never read Y: The Last Man but I find the idea behind it's story very interesting. With that being said please don't expect any of the storylines from Y: The Last Man. The only thing I will really be focusing on from Y, is the idea of one man left alive in the world, and the ramifications of it. Also I'm a bit rusty on my Naruto history so bear with me on this.**

* * *

**N:The Last Man**

Chapter 1: Departure

Konohagakure no Sato

It's early morning in Konoha as a tall man dressed in red with white hair is walking up the steps of an apartment complex. He walks up to one of the apartments and proceeds to knock on the door.

No answer.

He then knocks again louder, an action that causes one of the other tenants to open their window and tells him "Knock it off". Upon seeing who he said that to said man immediately said "S-Sorry" in a scared voice and proceeded to shut his window and his curtains.

The man knocks one more time, still no answer.

"Screw it" he says as he goes to one of the apartments windows, unlocking the window and breaking into the apartment.

As he enters the apartment he makes a beeline to the bedroom to see if the tenant of the apartment was still sleeping. Sure enough as he enters the bedroom he sees a young thirteen year old, blonde haired boy in his sleeping cap (a cap that resembles a dog trying to eat his head) in his bed snoring away.

'He's still sleeping? It's 8:40 in the morning' thought the man. 'Time to wake up gaki' he thought as he smiled deviously.

The man then leaned over the bed, put his mouth close to the boy's ear and yelled "WAKE UP!"

The blonde haired boy immediately shot out of bed and hit his head on the ceiling and fell to the floor. As the boy sat up he looked around wondering what happened while rubbing his sore head, he saw who caused him to wake up in such a way.

"E-Ero-Sennin?" the boy asked as looked up at the man.

The boy then got up to stretch to wake himself up even more, seeing as how he was still groggy.

Even though he knew what the answer was probably going to be (just by looking around), the white haired man just had to ask.

"So gaki are you all packed and ready to go?" asked the white haired man. The white haired man being none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage. One of the The Legendary Sannin, self proclaimed "Super Pervert" and author of the famous Icha Icha series.

"Not yet Ero-Sennin, I...(yawn) haven't even packed yet" said the young boy with a smile on his face. The boy being Naruto Uzumaki, No. 1 Knuckleheaded Ninja and Prankster Prince of Konoha.

"You haven't packed yet? What the hell have you been doing? We are suppose to be leaving in an hour" said Jiraiya with a tick mark above his head. He had a right to be a little angry because Naruto knew they were leaving early today.

"S-Sorry but I was busy last night, I didn't have time to pack" said Naruto with an apologetic look on his face.

Upon hearing this along with the way Naruto was acting piqued the man's interest so he had to ask "Busy? Busy doing what? and if you say you spent all night eating ramen and watching T.V. so help me Kami I will hurt you".

"Uhm, uhh well you see..." Naruto said nervously.

"Come on gaki spit it out already" he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, last night I was going to start packing, but when I realized that I was going to be leaving the village for three years, I decided to go have a long overdue talk with someone" said Naruto with a nervous smile.

"And who was this person that you wanted talk to so badly you forgot to pack?" asked Jiraiya wondering what kind of trouble Naruto had gotten himself into this time.

_Flashback Begins_

_Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha at top speed. Despite spending most of the day training he had no time to rest, he needed to confirm something. Determination was clearly evident on his face. He looked left and right for his target but they could not be found. He had to find them soon because he was leaving tomorrow and it was already night time. Just when all hope for him finding said target seemed lost, he spotted her._

_The target of Naruto's search was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata is a fellow Konoha Ninja and one of Naruto's fellow graduates from his class in the academy. Naruto knew enough about Hinata to call her a friend. She is a timid girl who is often prone to blushing and fainting, but despite that she has shown to be kind and caring. Also like himself she never gives up, even when others put her down and for that he has a lot of respect for her. Hinata is also one of the two classmates that have never laughed at him, the other being Shikamaru Nara, Naruto's lazy friend._

_Hinata is also the eldest daughter of the Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga clan were the wielders of the Byakugan, a powerful Dojutsu that allows the wielder to have a near 360 degrees field of vision. The Byakugan also allows the wielder to see the Tenketsu (Chakra Points) of other individuals, and can also differentiate the chakra signatures of other individuals as well as see when Genjutsu is being used. The Hyuga are also known for their fighting style **Juken (Gentle Fist)**. A fighting style that allows the Hyuga to seal an individuals Tenketsu, rendering the victim unable to mold their chakra. This fighting style in tandem with their visual prowess have made the Hyuga Clan one of the most feared and respected Clans alive today._

_Naruto approach Hinata who was walking down the street on her way home to the Hyuga Compound._

"_Hinata" Naruto called out. Inadvertently scaring the poor girl in the process._

"_Eep" the only noise Hinata let out after being startled._

"_N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata_

"_Hehe, sorry about scaring you Hinata" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while wearing an apologetic smile on his face._

"_I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun" said the girl as she looked away trying to avoid eye contact with the boy._

"_Hinata would you mind coming with me? I need to talk to you about something" asked Naruto._

_'Naruto-kun wants me to go somewhere with him' (1) she thought as her cheeks started turning red and was on the verge of fainting. 'No I can't faint, not now focus Hinata' she thought as she used all of her willpower to stay conscious._

"_O-Okay" she said still blushing._

"_Okay follow me" he said smiling as he set off for his destination, with Hinata following him._

Hokage Monument

_Naruto and Hinata arrived to their location, the top of the head of the Yondaime Hokage (The Fourth Hokage) at the Hokage Monument. After arriving at the destination Naruto sat down and Hinata decided to sit down too._

_'I wonder why he brought me here?' Hinata thought as she was still trying to figure out why Naruto wanted to talk to her._

_After a few minutes of silence Naruto decided to break the ice._

"_S-So...how h-have you been?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to give him a look of confusion. Seeing as how Naruto is usually confident, and never really stutters or act embarrassed (like the way she usually acts)._

_'Man that was lame' thought Naruto._

"_W-What I-I meant to SAY!" Naruto clasped his mouth closed as his voice cracked. 'Kami kill me now' Naruto thought. This night was not indeed going well._

"_**Wow, Kit you are bad at this" **said a voice from within. Naruto knowing whose voice it was retreated into his mind to silence said voice, before his meddling could cause him to embarrass himself even more._

Mindscape

"_Shut up you stupid fox" said Naruto after he entered his mindscape, deep down he knew he wasn't really any good when he talked to the opposite sex. Most of the time he either said something wrong, or did something stupid to anger any girls he talked to. Which usually resulted in him getting hit, a prime example of this is his teammate from Team 7 Sakura Haruno, who has hit him multiple times over the years because of his antics._

"_**Hey, I tell it like it is and from what I've seen you are terrible at this" **said the fox._

"_Kurama can you please pipe down, this isn't exactly easy" Naruto said looking slightly annoyed._

"_**Fine I'll be quiet, but only because I want to see this disaster happen, haha" **said Kurama as he laughed inside his cage._

_Kurama, that's the real name of the Kyuubi (The Nine Tailed Fox) a being made up of pure chakra. A creature that is said to destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with the flick of his tail. A beast of pure anger and hatred, well to those who didn't know the truth. In truth Kurama could do all that but he is usually laid back and is really lazy. So lazy he that if he were a human he probably would be gladly accepted into the Nara clan. As for the anger and hatred part, there are only four people in the world he has ever truly hated. The first being Madara Uchiha the one who enslaved him and forced him to help him fight Hashirama Senju, the second being that Madara imposter that caused him to kill his last host Kushina Uzumaki and her husband Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and also forced him to attack Konoha, and the last two being those annoying Gold and Silver brothers._

_Over the years Kurama decided that after seeing Naruto, the son of his last host. Being neglected and shunned be the people of Konoha, to reach out to the boy. At age 7 Naruto was shocked as he was pulled into his mindscape one night when he was going to bed. That night Kurama told him everything why he attacked the village, Naruto's role as a Jinchuriki, Naruto's heritage, and even Kurama's own name. However the thing that hit Naruto the hardest was hearing that his parents did indeed love him and never abandoned him like he thought. Kurama also made sure to tell Naruto to never reveal anything he told him to anyone, because his life would be in constant danger if he did. He also said if Naruto was ever on the verge of blabbing he would pull him into the Mindscape, an action that would not only keep him from revealing his secrets but also inadvertently give Naruto a bad reputation for zoning out during conversations. Which wasn't so great because his reputation wasn't that great to start with._

_When Naruto asked why the fox would tell him all these things, Kurama simply stated that Naruto's mother Kushina was not like his first host Mito Uzumaki, Kushina actually took the time to talk to him and get to know him(2). That she was the first human that didn't see him as a monster but an actual living being with feelings. That night he also told Naruto that he was truly sorry for taking his parents lives and leaving him an orphan, that he would regret what he did that night for all eternity (seeing as how he really can't die). At that point Naruto did something Kurama never thought he would do, Naruto told Kurama he forgives him, stating it was the Masked Man's (Imposter Madara) fault that his parents where killed not his. Kurama shocked at how someone so young could forgive someone like him so easily. **'This village is incredibly stupid for not realizing this kit's potential'** he thought. He then thanked him for his forgiveness. That was the night Naruto began his unorthodox friendship between with Kurama._

_Since then Kurama has always had Naruto's back from when Mizuki-teme tried to kill him and take Forbidden Scroll, the fight with Haku on the bridge in Wave Country. He even tried to help when Naruto fought Orochimaru in the Forest of Death but the Snake-teme was too much for the small amount of power Kurama could give Naruto at the time. Kurama can only help Naruto so much at times, he could let Naruto use his Kyuubi chakra but only to an extent. If Naruto uses too much before his body is properly conditioned for it, it could kill him. It was only recently that Naruto could gain full access to One Tail, it only happened when he had to go up against his former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Who at the time was using the level two version of his Curse Mark._

Hokage Monument

"_N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she wondered why Naruto stopped talking and had a blank stare on his face for about a minute._

_'Oh whoops I forgot Hinata is still here.' he deeply inhaled trying to calm himself down. Once calmed down he proceeded to speak in his normal non-embarrassing tone._

"_Oh, sorry Hinata, I tend to space out from time to time" he didn't want to tell her about Kurama because he thought if she found out about him she would be scared away. So he decided to keep it a secret, for now at least._

"_Yeah, the reason I ask you to come here was because I needed to know something" said Naruto in a worried tone. He had thought if he brought her here to his favourite spot in Konoha it would ease the fear he had been feeling since he set out to find her. Unfortunately the feeling in his stomach was still there._

"_O-Okay, what did you want to ask me?" she asked._

_He inhaled a deep breath and then asked. "Hinata...do you like me?"._

_Hinata then immediately fainted. Leaving Naruto to only think 'Kami dammit' while Kurama was laughing hysterically in the back in the Mindscape._

"_Well I still need to talk to her and I won't just leave her here" Naruto then picked up Hinata bridal style and ran off towards the direction of his apartment._

"_**Hehe, just like Minato and Kushina"** Kurama couldn't help but compare then two couples as Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop while carrying Hinata._

Naruto's Apartment

_Opening her eyes she noticed she was no longer at the Hokage monument. As she looked around it appeared she was in someones apartment. Observing her surroundings her eyes immediately noticed the clock on the wall. '9:37? I have to be home in less than an hour' she thought. After taking notice of the time she got up from the couch she was laying on and looked around to see if she could find where Naruto was. Sure enough as soon as she thought that the bathroom door opened up and said blonde walk out of it._

"_Oh good your awake" Naruto said as he smiled. 'atleast I don't have to use those smelling salts now' he thought._

"_H-Hai(3), N-N-Naruto-kun" _

_'I wish I could stop stuttering, it's so embarrassing' thought Hinata with a frown on her face._

"_So do you remember what I asked you before you fainted" Naruto said, that hoping there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened at the monument._

"_H-H-Hai" she said, but then a thought occurred. How did she get here._

"_N-Naruto-kun, h-how did we get here?" she asked._

"_Oh thats, simple. I carried you here" He said with a smile._

_'Naruto-kun carried me?!' Hinata thought as she was starting to feel faint again._

_Upon seeing this Naruto thought 'Oh no you don't' and proceeded to grab Hinata's shoulders to shake her in order to prevent her from fainting._

"_**Smooth Kit, very smooth"** Kurama said as his let out a few chuckles._

Mindscape

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up, your not helping with this situation" Naruto said._

"_**Well at least you know she likes you, I told you I wasn't bullshitting" **said Kurama._

"_Yeah, yeah, but the least you could have done was tell me sooner" Naruto said with a bit of anger in his voice. When Kurama told him about Hinata's feelings earlier today, Naruto didn't believe him at all. In fact he thought Kurama was playing a trick on him, but after insisting all day for Naruto to talk to her before he left tomorrow, Naruto finally gave in. Naruto thought that if he knew she liked him, he could have asked her about it sooner. Instead of now the day before he departs on his three year long training trip._

"_**I shouldn't have had to tell you, you idiot. The signs where all there" **said Kurama._

_With this Naruto looked back at all the times Hinata and him talked. She was always blushing and smiling when Naruto was around her. She was always the most concerned for him out of everyone he knew, when he got hurt. Once and awhile too he could have sworn he had heard her cheer for him during his spars back at the Academy. He even remembered when she gave him healing cream for his wounds after his fight with Kiba at the Chunin Exam preliminaries. He also remembered the pep talk she gave him the day he was going to fight Neji in the Finals._

"_I guess you were right, the signs were there" said Naruto with a sad look on his face._

"_**Well Kit no use living in the past, now get out there and go talk to her" **the fox said with a grin on his face._

Naruto's Apartment

_Meanwhile in reality Naruto didn't realize he was still shaking Hinata. 'Oops' he thought._

_Hinata looked at him and realized that she almost fainted, again._

_Naruto wanting to get this done quickly in case Hinata fainted again, finally looked her in the eye and asked her. "Hinata, do you like me?"_

_Hinata knew she couldn't faint again because this could be her last chance, she knew he was leaving tomorrow so it was now or never. She then used all of her willpower and said "H-Hai"_

_The was a brief silence for awhile before Naruto nervously asked "H-How long have you liked me?"_

"_Well...I've a-always admired you, but t-the day I finally realized that I l-liked you more t-than that, was the day you saved me f-from those bullies." she answered._

_Naruto remembered that day, it was eight years ago in the middle of December, he was sitting on a swing. When all of a sudden he heard three boys laughing. He quickly saw them picking on a girl with blue hair and white eyes. He heard them called her "Stuck up" and "Ugly eyes" which made the girl cry. Naruto having enough of this went over to help the girl, unfortunately all he managed to accomplish was get his ass kicked. After they laughed at him, they ripped up his scarf and left him laying on the ground. The girl asked him if he was okay and he said was. The girl thanked him and asked him what his name was and he replied "Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage dattebayo". He then asked for her name and she replied "H-Hinata Hyuga" he then said it was nice to meet her. Before he could say anything else his stomach growled loudly, not thinking of anything else he then ran off to go eat some ramen. Unknown to him as soon as he left, Hinata picked up a piece of his torn scarf and walked off in the direction of her home, thinking about what just happened._

"_Wait a minute, you said you admired me before that day?" he asked._

"_Hai" she said without stuttering._

"_Why?" he asked. Wondering what things about him, made her admire him._

"_Before t-that day I always used to see y-you around the village. I saw the way people treated you, you were either ignored c-completely, glared at with much d-disdain or even y-yelled at over minor things. Despite all t-those things though you never let anyone bring you down, you a-always had a smile on your face. You w-would always say you would b-become Hokage and prove to everyone t-that you are not good for nothing. You had the confidence t-to keep trying even when others would call you a failure. That c-confidence was always something that I wish I had" she said with a sad face._

_Naruto was silent as he let her continue._

"_The day you saved me from t-the bullies showed what kind of person you were. That despite how many p-people would look down on you or hate you, you would still do everything you c-could to protect one of them if they were in trouble. You didn't know m-me, for all you knew I could have just been like the rest but you helped me anyways despite being o-outnumbered. W-When you helped me I saw that you were not only confident b-but you were also courageous. That was the day when I realized that I f-felt more for you than just admiration" she said._

"_I didn't even think of how the villagers treated me when I came to help you. My only thought was helping you because it sickened me to see those three older boys pick on someone whose not only smaller than them, but also younger then them. I hate seeing the strong pick on the weak" he said._

_Hinata winced when she heard the word weak._

_Naruto quickly picked up on this and said "Sorry I didn't mean it like"_

"_I-It's okay Naruto-kun. I know compared to others I am w-weak, but that's not going to stop me from trying to change. I-I will get stronger" she said._

_Naruto smiled at her words, she reminded him a little of himself. She like him was another person trying to show other people that they are more than what the seem._

"_So why have you never told me?" he asked._

"_I-I was scared, I knew you c-cared about Sakura-san and I t-thought I never stood a chance" she said nervously._

"_To tell you the truth Hinata, I don't have feelings for Sakura anymore" Naruto said._

"_Y-You don't?" she asked surprised._

"_Yeah, I realized awhile ago that know matter what I would do, she would always love Sasuke" he replied in a sad tone of voice. Naruto always knew his chances of ever being with Sakura where slim to none, but he always had hoped she would returned the same feelings for him that he had for her. Unfortunately when Sasuke left the village and when he saw how distraught over his defection she was, he realized that she would never think of him the same way as Sasuke because her heart belonged to Sasuke. So he decided to give up on pursuing her romantically, and instead tried to focus on being her friend. It has now been five months since his decision and he now agreed that his choice was the correct one, because now he was indeed better friends with Sakura and if he did keep pursuing her, not only would he have been setting himself up for major heartbreak, but he could have possibly missed his chance with Hinata._

"_I'm sorry" she said._

"_You don't need to be sorry Hinata and besides if I were to be with someone I should try to be with someone who would want to be with me as well" he said as he look her into her eyes._

_'Does that mean...he wants to be with me?' she thought. She wouldn't have to wait long to get her answer._

"_**Kit come on just ask her already" ** Kurama said. Kurama knew that if Naruto didn't seal the deal before he left for his trip, he could be too late by the time he returned and Hinata could be with someone else._

_Naruto the enhaled another deep breath and then proceeded to say "Hinata, even though I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for three years I wanted to know if you wanted to be with me"._

_Hinata knew this was finally her chance to be with Naruto so without hesitation she said "Hai"_

_Naruto couldn't believe it, he had finally found a girlfriend. Then without warning he immediately screamed "YATTA!" (4). Causing Hinata to once again jump from being startled._

"_Sorry" he she after he saw a startled Hinata._

_Hinata the asked "S-So how is t-this going to work? You're going to be gone for t-three years and w-we don't really have time to go on a d-date, because I have to be home by 10:30"_

"_Well we may not be able to go on any dates until I get back but I have thought of something. When I was bringing you back to my apartment I was thinking about how this would work and I came up with a solution" Naruto said before biting his thumb going through a few hand signs and saying **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique).** Just then a little orange toad in a vest appeared._

_'A summon?' Hinata thought._

"_**Hiya boss, whatchya summon me for" **the little toad said._

"_Hey Gamakichi I summoned you you because I needed to ask you something" Naruto said_

"_**So whatchya need?"** asked Gamakichi._

"_Well Gamakichi I wanted to know if while I'm my training trip with Ero-Sennin, would you be willing to by a courier between me and Hinata?" asked Naruto._

"_**That depends, what would I be delivering?"** he asked._

"_Mostly letters and the occasional gift" Naruto said as he smiled towards Hinata making her blush._

"_**How often would I be delivering these letters and gifts?" **asked Gamakichi._

"_How about once every two weeks, and when you deliver my letter to Hinata, you can pick up her letter to me" replied Naruto while looking at Hinata to see if she was okay with the arrangement. He got his answer when she nodded yes._

"_**Okay I can do that as long as you both pay me in snacks, I don't see why not" **he replied. While both Naruto and Hinata nodded yes to the little toad._

"_Thanks Gamakichi that's all I wanted to know" he said with a big smile on his face._

"_**Okay, see ya boss" **and with that the little toad poofed away in a cloud of smoke._

"_See Hinata we can still communicate with other, while I'm on my trip" he said._

"_O-Okay Naruto-kun" she said smiling._

"_Well if we're together now lets commemorate this day" ask Naruto pulled out a camera(5)._

"_I'll take two pictures one for each of us to keep" Naruto place the camera down and made a **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) **in order to take the pictures._

_Hinata and Naruto then got close together to take the picture. Naruto put his arm arm around he shoulder making her blush._

"_Smile" the clone said as he took the picture. The perfect photo of them with both of them looking very happy in it._

"_That one can be yours Hinata" said Naruto._

"_T-Thank you, Naruto-kun" she said taking the photo and looking at it. A smile lighting up her face._

"_Okay now for the second one" said the clone. Naruto and Hinata got back into position again. While looking at the camera Hinata didn't notice Naruto making a devious smile._

_Seconds before the photo was taken Naruto did something Hinata didn't expect, he kissed her on the cheek. The clone managed to get the perfect shot of Naruto placing his lips on the side of Hinata's face and Hinata making a look of pure shock along with her cheeks blushing._

"_Well that's it for me" the clone said as he poofed out of existence. Leaving behind a smiling Naruto and stunned Hinata._

"_Sorry Hinata, I couldn't resist" Naruto said still smiling._

"_I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun" she said still blushing._

"_I just wanted to make this night special because I'm leaving almost immediately tomorrow, plus now I have a great reminder of what's waiting for me when I come home in three years" he said._

_Hinata then looked at the clock and realized she had to be home in fifteen minutes._

"_I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun but I have to get home now" she said with frown. She wished she had more time to spend with him before he left, but she then remembered she will have the photo as a keepsake. Also the would keep in touch through letters thanks to Gamakichi._

"_Okay, see ya later Hinata-chan and remember when Gamakichi stops by to give you my letter, give him your letter so he can deliver it to me" Naruto said._

"_H-Hai, Naruto-kun" Hinata said while blushing at hearing the suffix 'chan' after her name. She then gave him a hug (causing Naruto to blush) and then walked out of the apartment._

"_Kurama" said Naruto._

"_**Yes Kit" **he replied._

"_Thank you dattebayo" he said._

"_**Don't mention it" **the fox said._

_Naruto then realizing how late it is immediately started panicking, he was already tired from all of today's events and he still had to clean his apartment and pack his things. Naruto started grumbling as he started to clean his apartment._

_Flashback Ends_

"And after I cleaned my apartment I was too tired to pack so I went straight to bed" said Naruto.

"Gaki why didn't just use **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** to help you clean and pack?" Jiraiya asked.

"I couldn't, I was already pretty tired when I went to find Hinata, and when I used both **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **and **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** I almost passed out" Naruto said.

"Well you're fully rested now, so make some **Kage Bushin **to help you pack because we need to get going ASAP(8)" he said.

"I know we are leaving today but why are we rushing again?" he asked.

"I told you yesterday one of my spies has gone silent, his last known location was Tanzaku Gai. So we need to go there and investigate" Jiraiya said.

"Tanzaku Gai? Isn't that the place where we found Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and I want to hurry up and investigate it because something about this doesn't feel right" Jiraiya said.

"Are you sure he's just not getting drunk or something?" he asked.

"No this guy is one of my best, he always takes his job seriously and always updates on time. For him to miss a deadline means something must have happened to him" Jiraiya stated.

"So you think he may have been captured or killed?" Naruto asked.

"Those are possibilities, but we won't know until we get there" Jiraiya said with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey Ero-sennin do you think I will have enough time to say farewell to Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. He had already said most of his farewells yesterday but he couldn't really find Tsunade.

"Sorry Gaki, Hime is busy with a situation. A SS-rank situation" Jiraiya said in a stern tone of voice.

"Oh...okay then, give me a few minutes" Naruto said. He really wanted to say farewell to Tsunade but he figured she would still be here anyway when he got back. Also he could always just send her a message afterwards. Although he wondered what kind of situation could be considered SS-rank. His own secret about being a Jinchuriki was only classified as an A-Ranked secret, while his heritage was an S-Ranked secret, so whatever she was dealing with was definitely big. It could even maybe be potential threat to the village.

"Okay I'll meet you at the gate and don't be late" Jiraiya said as he **Shunshinned (Teleportation Jutsu) **away.

Outside Naruto's Apartment

Naruto had just finished packing and had exited his apartment after having one last look around his making sure to lock his door. As he ran down his step and into the streets he bumped into a familiar face. His friend/little brother figure/rival Konohamaru.

"Hey Boss, it's good that I ran into before you left. I couldn't find you yesterday and I wanted to say goodbye" the young boy said.

"Konohamaru, I don't say goodbye. To say goodbye would mean we would never see each other again" Naruto said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh, okay. Then what should I say?" the young boy asked.

"Well I usually say see ya later" Naruto said.

"Well okay than see ya later Boss" Konohamaru said.

"See ya later Konohamaru. While I'm gone you better get stronger, or else when I come back you won't stand a chance against me" he said as he started walking away from the boy.

"Of course I will, I won't lose to you Boss" Konohamaru shouted. Making Naruto smile as a walked away.

While Naruto was on his way to the gate he decided to take one last look at the Hokage Monument, as he looked at all of the faces of the past Hokages stopping at the Yondaime's face. 'Tou-san(7) I promise I will get stronger. I will protect this village from everything, be it the The Masked Man, the Akatsuki, another village, or even a friend. I will protect this village no matter what Tou-san. I promise' Naruto thought as he smiled, he then turned around and ran towards the gate.

Konohagakure no Sato Gate

'Where is he? I told him I'm in a hurry' Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya then started thinking about what Naruto said about last night with him and Hinata. 'I can't believe the little gaki has finally found someone, it seems like just yesterday he was running around pulling pranks and shouting how he would become Hokage. Well then again he still does those things but not as much as he used to, so I guess one could call that progress'.

'It's just a shame that he has to leave the village, damn the Akatsuki. If it weren't for them he could have stayed here to train, and he could actually be with Hinata. Even though Hiashi has a big stick up his butt he wouldn't deny Hinata a chance to date the son of his late friend(8). Although with those Hyuga Elders, Naruto would have to make an amazing first impression to be deemed worthy by those old fossils. Even then they would most likely tried to force Naruto into their clan, to use him to make there clan stronger. Damn clan politics oh well, Naruto is the last known Uzumaki, essentially making him the Uzumaki clan heir. Once that is publicly known it would throw a wrench in any of their plans. Also with me training him for the next three years Naruto will no doubt be able to impress not only them, but also this ungrateful village when he gets back. For now at least he will able to keep in touch with Hinata thanks to Gamakichi. I just hope things eventually work out well for him, he deserves to be happy'.

After waiting for awhile longer another thought popped into the Toad Sages mind which gave him a perverted smile 'At least in a few years I could probably get some quality research from those two. If they are anything like Minato and Kushina, they are going to make me a fortune. I just hope Hinata doesn't hit as hard as Kushina did' he then immediately remember Hinata had the Byakugan and knew **Juken**. He knew if he was caught peeping there would be no place he could hide from Hinata, it was then that thoughts of Hinata beating him into the ground immediately flooded the man's mind. 'On second thought, maybe I won't spy on them' he thought as he cried anime tears thinking of all the money he could have made. Just then he saw a boy clad in orange running towards him.

"Okay let's get going, I can't wait to start my training dattebayo" Naruto said in an energetic voice.

"That's the spirit gaki, now lets get going. I want to be in Tanzaku Gai within three days" said Jiraiya.

As they both started walking away from the village Naruto could not help but be happy. He now not only had a girlfriend but was soon going to start his training to become stronger. He thought of how strong he was going to get. He couldn't wait to come back to the village after his training and mop the floor with all his friends, to show them that he isn't all talk. His first victim would be Konohamaru, then Kiba, then Bug Boy (he couldn't remember his name), then Chouji, then Shikamaru (even though he would probably have to pester him until he finally gave in for a fight), then Rock Lee, then finally Neji. He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at how he was going to destroy them all.

After thinking of how he would destroy his friends his thoughts then went on to how many dates him and Hinata will go on when he got back. While away he would study up on how to go on dates and how to properly treat a lady. Seeing as how he didn't want to screw this up, he wanted to do everything to make sure Hinata would be happy. He even couldn't wait to write his first letter to her. For the first time in his life he felt things were going to be alright.

Unfortunately Naruto did not yet know of the coming cataclysm that would soon befall the world. In the coming days things would change very drastically and humanity would be pushed to the brink.

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for my first chapter. Not all my chapters are going to be this long, I just needed to plant the seeds for some of my plot points for later. Also sorry for the amount of NaruHina in this chapter I will try to tone it down in the future. Tell me what you readers think of it. See ya.**

(1) In this story Hinata doesn't stutter in her mind.

(2) I don't know if Kushina could or could not talk to Kurama with her seal, but in this story she can.

(3) Hai means yes in Japanese.

(4) Yatta is like saying hooray.

(5) The type of camera that Naruto uses is one of those big Polaroid instant cameras.

(6) ASAP is an abbreviation for "As soon as possible".

(7) Tou-san is one of the ways to say father in Japanese.

(8) In this story Hiashi and Minato used to be friends before Minato's Death.


	2. Cause Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Y: The Last Man but I do own all my OCs

Location

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Jutsu**

"**Bijuu or Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu or Summon Thoughts'**

_Radio communication_

(Explanation)

[Date]

**AN: I would just like to state that this chapter is a complete flashback set about a day before last chapter, but since I don't want basically all of this chapter in italics I'm not going to use them this time. Also from this point on I'm going to start including the dates of the story. Also I would like to point out that I have absolutely no knowledge about medicine (other than what I've seen on TV), so sorry if I get many things wrong in that department.**

* * *

**N:The Last Man**

Chapter 2: Cause Unknown

Konoha Hospital

[September 3, 1913. 19 hours before Naruto and Jiraiya leave the village.] (1)

'August 30' she thought, as she was walking through the hallway while reading the medical file that the ANBU who were currently walking with her had handed her. That was the day when this all started, when a civilian man came into the hospital with a mysterious illness. When he had checked himself into the hospital. He had said that he had started to feel sick about five days ago (Aug 25) and that it initially started as a fatigue, thinking he was just exhausted from work he ignored it but after two days had passed he had said that it further progressed to a headache and also on the third day he had developed muscle pain. He had also told the doctors that he had woken up yesterday with a fever. He had said when he woke up this morning (Aug 30) that he felt too sick to go to work and decided to go see a doctor. When the his Doctor, Dr. Yukiko Nakamura, first examined him she couldn't find anything on the surface wrong with him so she ordered a series of tests to figure out what was wrong. When she received the results of the tests though, they all came back inconclusive. She then told the patient, a one Kaito Inafune, to remain in the hospital for observation. After two more days she and her fellow Doctors still couldn't determine what was wrong with him, and to make matters worse after two days in the hospital the man had taken a turn for the worse. He had started to bleed out of his eyes and nose, and then after that he had begun to have violent seizures, despite Dr. Nakamura and her fellow Doctors doing everything that they could, within six hours after the last two symptoms had surfaced, the man had passed away. It has now been two days since the man had passed away from the unknown illness and to make matters worse fifteen more people with similar symptoms have been admitted since then.

When Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage first heard word of the strange illness after ANBU had informed her, she immediately went to the hospital to help anyway she could. When she had arrived she had learned that the Doctors had followed protocol and had quarantined not only the patients, but themselves as well. She had headed toward the quarantine wing of the hospital to see the Doctor who had first treated Kaito Inafune, or "Patient Zero" as he was now referred to.

The quarantine wing of Konoha Hospital was no joke, it was a state of the art complex that was separate from the hospital itself. The only way to get in is through one of the four decontamination rooms around the outside, and you can only get through that point by wearing a hazmat suit. The complex was so big it could easily accommodate about 300 patients as well as medical staff. The complex was constructed on orders by the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi after an outbreak of a deadly flu that had not only infected over 45 000 people across Fire Country, but had also killed over 7000 people across Fire Country 11 years ago, it was built in collaboration with the Medical committee of Konoha Hospital to insure that if another outbreak were to happen in Konoha the Doctors would be ready. Although it was really needed until recently, since this was the first outbreak since the flu of 1902. Tsunade couldn't help but thank her sensei for commissioning such an addition to the hospital.

When Tsunade arrived at the entrance she and one of her ANBU (Neko) suited up, after telling her other ANBU bodyguards to wait outside, before they went through decontamination. She looked around inspecting the interior of the building, as she walked a little further she saw the quarantined Doctors working frantically to stabilize one of the patients. As she walked up to the glass in the quarantine wing and saw the them try in vain to resuscitate a boy in his early teens.

'He looks about to same age as Naruto' she thought as she saw the Doctors call the time of death.

"DAMMIT!" one of the Doctors said in frustration, Tsunade looked at the Doctor who shouted. She looked to be in her Mid-twenties, had a fair skin complexion, and dark brown coloured hair, styled into a single ponytail. Like the other doctors she was also in full hazmat gear. Looking at the woman Tsunade could see tears starting to form in her light brown eyes. Tsunade knew as a fellow Doctor it was never easy to lose a patient, especially a patient so young. Unfortunately Tsunade knew there was no time to grieve. This illness whatever it is needed to be figured out immediately, otherwise more people would be at risk.

Tsunade then went up to the doctor and said "You're Dr. Nakamura right? The one in charge here?"

"Oh Hokage-sama, s-sorry about the shouting (sniff)" the young Doctor said as she turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"It's alright, it's never easy losing a patient. Especially a young one" Tsunade said as she put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"H-Hai...but the thing is...(sniff)...that's my fifth patient I've lost within a week and it's starting to take it's toll on me" she said, as she clenched her fists while still trying to hold back her tears.

'It has taken five lives already? We need to figure this out fast otherwise we may have a pandemic on our hands. For now at least I better try to calm down Nakamura because she clearly is distraught over losing the patients and I need as many Doctors I can get to help fight this thing' Tsunade thought.

"I know it's hard but I need you to push those feelings aside because the other patients still need you" Tsunade said.

Dr. Nakamura then took a minute to think. Knowing full well that the Hokage was right she took a deep breath to calm herself down, she also wanted to wipe her eyes but the hazmat helmet was in the way. So she decided to ignore her tears for now, while also hoping that her fellow Doctors wouldn't notice them.

"Y-You're right if I keep drowning myself in self pity, I won't be able to do my job properly. Thank you, Hokage-sama" she said.

"Don't mention it" Tsunade said with a small smile, but her smile soon faded as she had to ask "So...five have died so far?".

"Hai, the second and third patient died yesterday, the fourth died 6 hours ago, and you just saw the fifth patient die" she said with a look of sorrow her face.

"Have you determined a cause yet?" Tsunade asked hoping for anything.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I have not, and none of the others have had any luck either" she said, as she lead the Hokage to the desk that had the test results of all the other patients. When Tsunade read the results, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"No sign of viral, bacterial, or fungal infection? How?...How is that even possible?" Tsunade said shocked by the results.

"I have no idea Hokage-sama, and since we don't know what's causing it we cannot effectively treat it. Also to make matters worse we have tried to treat just the symptoms but nothing was effective. We tried not only medical treatments but chakra treatments as well, and nothing we did worked" Dr. Nakamura said.

"So we have an infection, that's not really an infection and also we have no idea how to treat?" asked Tsunade.

"That's not all Hokage-sama, we still haven't determined how it spreads yet" said the doctor.

When Tsunade heard Dr. Nakamura say that, she felt her stomach sink in. She now knew that this illness is going to be big trouble. She had to come up with a plan of action, ASAP.

"What about you doctor? You were the first one to treat Patient Zero, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Other than the stress, I feel fine Hokage-sama" Nakamura said.

"Good but if you suddenly start developing symptoms notify the other Doctors immediately, and we can't have a sick Doctor treating the patients" Tsunade said.

"I know, and I will if I have to" she said while trying no to show fear. After losing her patients and seeing the way they died, she definitely didn't want to die by this illness.

"So what is the time frame from infection to death?" Tsunade asked.

"Well from what we have seen it takes about 10 days from the first symptoms before the infected die. As for the state of the patients, we have categorized them into three stages. Stage one is the fatigue and headache, Stage two is the muscle pain and fever, and finally Stage three the hemorrhaging from the eyes and nose along with the seizures." she said.

"So what you are saying is we not only have an illness that we don't yet know how spreads, but we also don't know how to treat it, an illness that so far has a known mortality rate of 100%, and it kills the infected person in about ten days" Tsunade said.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" Nakamura said nervously.

'If details of this illness gets out there will be widespread panic in the streets, but if I keep it secret it could spread like wildfire. Dammit what do I do?' Tsunade thought.

Just then, several doctors in hazmat suits entered the building bringing four more patients into quarantine. As soon as they were brought in Dr. Nakamura and Tsunade both moved quickly towards the new arrivals.

"What stage are they in?" Nakamura asked.

"Three in Stage 1, one in Stage 2" the doctor said

Upon seeing the new arrivals Tsunade knew she couldn't keep this a secret forever, but she had to give her and the Doctors more time to try to figure it out. She also took note that she couldn't have the civilians walking around freely if people are getting infected. She needed to find a way to not only give the Doctors more time, but to also keep the civilians from spreading the infection, while at the same time not letting the civilians know about said infection. After a few minutes of thinking she finally came up with her solution.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please" she said gaining everyone's attention. "Due to the severity of this illness I am hereby making all knowledge of it an SS-Ranked secret u..." she was saying until she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hokage-sama you cannot do that, the people have a right to know about this" one of the Doctors shouted.

She then gave him a stern look which quickly shut him up before she said "What I was going to say was, until two weeks from today. I expect all of you to take this time to try and figure out a solution, because if we don't come up with a solution, once I reveal not only the severity of the illness but the fact that we don't know how to treat it, there will be mass panic in the streets. So I'm counting on all of you to use these two weeks to use all possible resources to find a way to effectively treat this illness. As for preventing the spread of the illness, I will announce later today that starting tomorrow a 6:00 PM curfew to all non Ninja citizens of Konoha will go into effect. As for the reason of the curfew I will state that for the next two weeks after 6:00 PM the Ninja forces of Konoha will be running training drills to improve their skills. I will also state that any non Ninja citizen that doesn't abide by the curfew will be immediately told to go straight home and if they do not comply then they will be immediately incarcerated for a month"

"But what will happen once the people find out you lied to them after the two week deadline?" Dr. Nakamura asked.

"I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there" she answered.

"But why can't we at least give them some awareness of the illness? They could better prepare themselves" one of the other Doctors asked.

"Because of the flu of '02" she replied. Looking around she saw that the doctors knew what she meant. During the flu of '02, 2019 Konoha citizens where infected with it, of them 583 people died. It was a dark time to live in, especially since Konoha was also still rebuilding after the Kyuubi attack.

"We all know of the human loss from that flu. In fact, to the village a threat of another epidemic is just as scary as another Kyuubi attack and I already told you what will happen if the people learn about how efficient it currently is at killing or how we can't currently don't know how it spreads" she said.

Though some of the Doctors were hesitant about the plan, after thinking about it they realized they didn't really have any other options. Deciding to trust their Hokage they all nodded in agreement that this would be the correct course of action.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go make preparations for the coming days" Tsunade said as she saw they agreed with her plan, as she then made way towards the exit.

As she exited the quarantine area she looked at her ANBU and immediately said "Go summon the Clan Heads, tell them that I have called an emergency meeting"

"Hokage-sama, would you like us to summon the Civilian Council and Elders as well?" Neko asked.

Tsunade thought about this and decided that the Civilian Councillors were not trustworthy in this situation. She didn't trust the Civilian Council because they let out Naruto's secret of being the Kyuubi's host all those years ago, so she couldn't trust them with a secret of this magnitude. Although she also definitely did not trust Danzo and the Elders she couldn't keep them out of the loop, Danzo would definitely use her keeping it a secret to his advantage somehow and cause problems down the road.

"Neko the Councillors cannot be trusted with this information so don't bother summoning them, as for the Elders they will need to know" Tsunade said

The ANBU then all nodded and were about to head off, but before they could Tsunade stopped them.

"ANBU I also want you to track down Jiraiya and tell him to come meet me in my office. Tell him it's urgent" she said.

"Hai" Neko said as she sped off with the others to go collect the clan heads, elders, and Jiraiya.

'I hope we really can find a cure for this, otherwise many people will lose their lives' Tsunade thought as she made her way towards the Hokage's Tower. As she was walking though she suddenly felt an itch on the back of her neck. Thinking it's a Mosquito she immediately smacked the back of her neck and continue walking towards the Hokage's Tower.

Hokage's Office

As soon as Tsunade got back to her office, all the information she learned about the illness was taking it's toll. She felt tired and all she wanted to do was just sit down, drink some sake and hopefully pass out. Though she knew she couldn't, she still had the Council meeting to attend, and she also needed to talk to Jiraiya. She was about to go sit at her desk when all of a sudden she felt an annoying itch on her neck again.

"Grr, stupid mosquitoes" she said angered because she had seemed to have developed an annoying itch in the back of her neck that didn't seem to want to go away.

Tsunade then sat into her chair and pulled out a bottle of sake, hoping to calm her nerves after learning of the severity of the unknown illness. As she was about to pour some, a familiar figure leaped through the window. Knowing exactly who it was she let out a sigh of relief because it was just the one person she wanted to see.

"Jiraiya for once I'm glad to see you" she said.

"Oh Hime, are you finally warming up to me" he said before Tsunade sent him flying into the wall with one of her punches.

"For once can you quit being a baka(2) and be serious" she shouted.

Jiraiya then got back up (noticing Tsunade was clearly worried) and asked "So why did you want to see me"

"ANBU please leave us" she said. After saying that, all the ANBU who were hidden in the office immediately left.

Tsunade then walked towards the wall and placed a privacy seal on it.

'Sending away the ANBU and placing a privacy seal? This can't be something good' Jiraiya thought.

Tsunade then explained to him about the current situation. Telling him everything about the illness, everything from how it is unknown how it spreads, how it is currently untreatable, to how fast it can kill. She also told him how she had made all knowledge of it an SS-Ranked secret, to try to give them more time to figure it out.

"It sounds like Konoha is currently in kind of a bad situation. My guess is you want me to use my Spy Network to see if it has spread elsewhere?" he asked.

"Hai, I need you to see if this illness is any other Hidden Village other then Konoha, and if any of the other Villages do have it, are they having better luck at figuring it out than we are?" she asked.

"Last time everyone was suppose to give me a status report was last week, and all except one said things were normal" he said.

"What do you mean all except one?" she asked.

"One of my guys stationed at Tanzaku Gai hasn't reported in yet" he said.

"Is it normal for him to miss a deadline?" she asked.

"No it's not normal, and that's why I'm going to go check on him first before I start gaki's training" he said.

"Do you think he is in trouble?" she asked.

"Maybe, but he is really good at his job and also knows when to contact me if it's an emergency. Who knows maybe he finally decided to enjoy life and is with a special someone." he said with a smirk. "No matter what he's doing though, I'm still going to go check on him".

Tsunade was hoping Jiraiya had at least heard some information about the new illness popping up through his network, but since he didn't it must have meant that the infection isn't that widespread, yet.

"Jiraiya when are you leaving for Tanzaku?" she asked.

"I told gaki we were leaving in the morning at 9:30" he answered.

"Why 9:30? Why not earlier?" she asked.

"Because Hime this is going to be my last night in Konoha before I leave for three years and I want to enjoy the...sights" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Just then an annoyed Tsunade punched him into the wall and said "You old perv, will ever change?"

"N-N..ev..er" Jiraiya said while he was laying on the floor dazed. As soon as he finished saying that he immediately felt her fist connect with the back of his head. "Ow" was his only response.

"Dammit Jiraiya this is serious, I already told you we could very well have a pandemic on our hands" she angrily said.

Jiraiya then picked himself up and said "Hime calm down".

"Calm down? How can I be calm? This illness has no known characteristics, it's a complete mystery. It's not viral, bacterial, or fungal, it's unknown how it spreads and it currently has a 100% mortality rate, oh and lets not forget it is currently untreatable. This illness could very well be the thing the wipes out the human race" she said in a tone that was both worried and angry. She couldn't believe how Jiraiya wasn't taking this seriously.

"Look Hime, during the flu of '02 people were all saying how it was the end of times and there was no hope left, but you know what we got past it. So until I literally see the world crumbling down around me, I'm just going to continue life as I usually do because if I lose myself to paranoia and fear, then I won't be able to do my job properly" he said.

Tsunade hearing those words knew he was right, she was starting to become afraid, and at times like this she needed to be brave and strong.

Jiraiya seeing that Tsunade was considering his advice, decided to make his exit, he then walked toward the window, jumped onto the windowsill but before he could leave she stopped him.

"Jiraiya before you leave I need you to promise me something" she said.

"Hai Hime?" he replied.

"If everything does start crumbling down, promise me you will take Naruto as far away from civilization as possible and keep him safe" she asked.

Jiraiya looked at her and replied "I will Hime".

"Also promise me you won't tell him about this. If he finds out he will do everything in his power to come back here, and I don't want him here if an outbreak does occur. H-He's the closest thing I have left of family" she asked.

"I promise" he said sincerely.

"Thank you Jiraiya" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya then nodded and prepared to leave, but Jiraiya being well...Jiraiya just had to ruin the moment by saying "Well Hime I'm going to head off now. I've got some..ehm..business to take car...". Before he could even finish his sentence Tsunade sent him flying across Konoha with another one of her punches. Knowing full well what he was going to go do.

'Damn perv, will he ever change?' she thought as she walked towards the privacy seal and deactivated it.

"You can come back in now" she said to the ANBU who were waiting outside the door.

As the ANBU can back in Tsunade's apprentice Shizune came into the office as well.

"Hokage-sama, Neko has informed me that the Clan Heads and the Elders have all gathered in the Council Chambers" Shizune said.

"Okay thanks, Shizune" she said as she walked out of her office and went towards the Council Chambers. 'Well here goes nothing' she thought. She wasn't really looking forward to this meeting.

Council Chambers

In the Council Chambers all of the clan heads of Konoha along with the three Elders were waiting for Tsunade to arrive. They were all summoned by the Hokage for an emergency meeting, what the topic of said meeting was about was not specified. As they were wondering why they were having an emergency meeting, Tsunade entered the room and greeted them. After she sat down she explained what has recently happened and told everyone in the room her plans to deal with the illness. After she finished explaining everything there was nothing but silence in the room, it was understandable the situation was very serious. After a few moments the silence was finally broken by Shikaku Nara.

"So what you are telling us is. There is an illness currently in Konoha that you have no idea how infects people, but also you don't have no idea how to treat it and so far it's current mortality rate is 100%" he said.

"Hai" Tsunade answered.

"Also your plan to combat said illness is to make it an SS-Ranked secret and curfew the populace for the next two weeks" he continued to say.

"Hai" she answered.

"Troublesome" he quietly muttered.

"Well I for one agree with Hokage-sama" Inoichi Yamanaka said. "If this gets out there will indeed be panic in the streets, and will can't very well fight an outbreak if people are running all over the place" he continued to say.

"It would be the logical choice, given the situation, I agree with Hokage-sama's plan" said Shibi Aburame in a calm tone.

"I agree as...(munch)...well, we need to contain the...(munch)...outbreak even if it means lying to the populace...(munch)" said Choza Akimichi as he was eating a big sandwich.

"As much as I hate to say it, there is no other choice. I have to agree with Hokage-sama's plan as well" said Tsume Inuzuka, disheartened that there was really no other that wouldn't immediately cause a panic.

"The way you described it Hokage-sama, shows that we really have no other course of action. I do not really agree with lying to the citizens, although taking in the fact that currently we have no alternative plans of action. I have to agree as well" said Hiashi Hyuuga in a calm, stoic manner.

Shortly after the Clan Heads from the bigger clans agreed. The heads of the smaller clans took a few minutes to decide, and eventually all of them as well agreed with Tsunade's plan.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why the Civilian Council was not invited to this meeting?" asked Elder Koharu Utatane.

Tsunade quickly frowning at the mentioning of those imbeciles replied "Because they are not trustworthy to keep something like this secret".

"But Hokage-sama as the representatives of the civilians, they would have a right to know" said Elder Homura Mitokado.

"Because Elder Mitokado we all know from the past that the Civilian Council can't be trusted to keep a secret or are you forgetting how it was them that leaked the secret that a certain child was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" she replied.

"b-but Hokage-sama th.." he said before he was interrupted.

"ENOUGH! I have already given my reason and I will not discuss the matter anymore" Tsunade said.

Upon hearing the anger in her voice they both immediately shut up and refrained from pushing the issue further. Knowing full well what happens to people who anger Tsunade.

Danzo on the other hand who was silent during the whole meeting taking was everything in.

'Hmm interesting a currently incurable illness that kills within ten days of first symptoms. If such an outbreak were to occur in Konoha, we would definitely be weakened and if it ever passes, our enemies would indeed take the opportunity to attack us in an attempt to wipe us out. Unless...' his train of thought was broken when Tsunade called his name.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

'No doubt the old warhawk is trying to figure out a way to make the situation come out in his favor' she thought. She then asked "Danzo do you agree with my plan of action?".

"Hai, Hokage-sama" he replied while keeping a neutral tone. Tsunade made sure to take note at how easy it was to get him to agree.

"Elders do you agree as well" she asked.

Both Elders looked at each other and nodded "Hai Hokage-sama we agree"

"Then it's unanimous, I will make the announcement immediately after I brief all ANBU and Jonin about the situation. Meeting adjourned" she said.

After everyone filed out of the room Tsunade was soon left by herself, wanting a small break before her next meeting she let out a sigh. 'I hope I've made the right decision, and hopefully we can find a way to treat the illness' she thought. She then got out of the her chair and made way towards her next meeting. It seemed to her like this day would never end. Just as she was walking out the door she once again felt that same itch on the back of her neck.

'Dammit, I have enough problems as it is. Fucking bugs' she thought. As she then walked out of the room.

Underground Root Base

Danzo was walking down the halls of his underground hideout, still contemplating over the situation. After thinking long and hard he decided his course of action for the situation. As he continued walking he eventually arrived at his quarters, were his two best operatives Fuu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame were waiting for him.

"Danzo-sama, you summoned us?" asked Fuu.

"Hai Fuu, I have a mission for you and Torune. A mission to ensure that Konoha will stand strong in the coming days" Danzo said as he walked past them to look at a painting of Konoha on the wall.

"Hai Danzo-sama we shall complete the mission if it will ensure Konoha's strength, what is the mission?" asked Torune

Danzo while still looking away from them, broke his normal cold, stoic look and couldn't help but let out a smile.

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for Chapter 2. Sorry if I kept anyone waiting to long but I really don't have a set schedule and I usually just write whenever I feel like it. Although I will try to update at least once a month. I would also like my readers to know that in addition to N:The Last Man I'm also currently working on other stories as well. Chances are though that I won't publish them until I have more writing experience, and until I get close to finishing N:The Last Man. Also if you guys could give me some reviews I would really appreciate it, if I don't get any criticism then I won't know what areas I need to work on. Until next time everyone.**

**(1) Around 2:00 PM for those of you who are wondering.**

**(2) Baka means idiot in Japanese.**

* * *

**BigBossVince: I will eventually explain how Naruto can only have one partner and not a Harem in this story. As for not making it a Harem, I'm new to writing fanfics and I've heard that writing Harems is sometimes kind of hard.**

**Gravity The Wizard: Thanks for wishing me luck, I have read past stories like this one and I've never seen them finished. So no matter how long it takes, I'm in this for the long haul. I already have my ending planned out to just to let everyone know.**


	3. The Real Me pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Y: The Last Man but I do own all of my OCs

Location

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Jutsu**

"**Bijuu or Summon Talking"**

**'Bijuu or Summon Thoughts'**

_Radio communication_

(Explanation)

[Date]

**AN: Chapter 3 was getting too long so I decided to break it up into two (maybe three) parts.**

* * *

**N:The Last Man**

Chapter 3: The Real Me pt. 1

Forest

[September 5, 1913]

It had been a little over a day since Naruto and Jiraiya had embarked on their training trip. The two have been running since yesterday and have only stopped to set up camp and sleep. After they woke up and ate breakfast they immediately started running again to their destination. After almost running all day for the second day in a row (taking breaks only to eat lunch and go to the bathroom), Naruto (realizing how tired and hungry he was getting) had to ask Jiraiya if they could stop. Jiraiya realizing they still had at least another hour of daylight told him to wait until then, making Naruto groan out loud impatiently. When the sun finally went down, Jiraiya finally said they could stop and set up camp. Making Naruto jump for joy despite how exhausted he was. After Jiraiya set up a campfire Naruto immediately pushed Jiraiya out of the way, so he could use the campfire to boil water for his instant ramen.

"Ow gaki, watch it" Jiraiya said, rather annoyed that his young student pushed him out of the way for food.

Naruto said nothing and only tilted his head slowly to look towards Jiraiya in a very creepy, crazed manner.

'Note to self, do not get in the way of Naruto and his ramen in the future' he thought as a sweat drop formed behind his head.

After Naruto scarfed down three cups of ramen (and no longer had his crazed look), Jiraiya deemed it once again safe to talk to him.

"So gaki, how do you feel now?" he asked.

"Much...(Burp)...better" Naruto replied, while patting his stomach and laying on the ground smiling.

"So Ero-sennin, when do you think we will get there?" he asked.

Jiraiya sporting a tick mark on his head replied "Dammit gaki, are you ever going to show me respect?"

"Maybe when you stop being a damn pervert, Ero-sennin" Naruto said with a smirk.

'Grrr, why an I training him again? Oh yeah he's the son of my prized student, he's also my godson, he kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age and...with his attitude along with his will he could very well one day change the Ninja world' Jiraiya thought while letting out a small smile. Although his smile disappeared when he remember the main reason for this trip. To make Naruto strong enough to fight off the Akatsuki.

"Hello? Ero-sennin? You there?" Naruto said while waving his hand in front of Jiraiya's face.

"Oh sorry I got lost in my train of thought" he said. He continued to say "To answer your question, we probably won't get there for at least another day and a half"

"So more running tomorrow? Great...just great" Naruto said as he hung his head down in disappointment.

"You do know complaining won't help the situation?" Jiraiya asked.

"Besides gaki all of this running is great exercise" he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Naruto replied.

"**Hey, Kit"** Kurama said as he made Naruto jump and yell "GAH!".

Jiraiya seeing Naruto jumped up for no reason asked "Are you alright?"

"H-Hai...I'm fine" he replied as his heart was racing. 'Baka Fox' he thought.

"**You do remember I can hear thoughts Kit?"** (1) the fox asked.

'Oh shut up. So what do you want? Or did you only speak up to scare the living crap out of me?' he asked.

Jiraiya noticing Naruto's strange behaviour and thought 'Looks like he's having a conversation with his tenant. I wonder what they are talking about'. Despite everyone else thinking that Naruto must have ADHD (2) or some other mental disorder, a select few knew the truth. That Naruto actually converses with the Kyuubi. This made some of the ones who knew, wary of what the fox might be saying to the boy.

Mindscape

"**I thinks it's time the young perv learned the truth"** he said.

'Are you sure?' Naruto asked.

"**Yes I'm sure Kit. If he learned the truth it would make your training trip a hell of a lot easier"** he replied.

'But how can you be so sure he's trustworthy?' he asked while being a bit nervous. If he was finally going to reveal his greatest secrets to someone, he wanted to know if they were completely trustworthy.

"**Kit this is the man who trained your father, he also knew both of your parents and he is also your Godfather. Out of everyone you know I think he is the most trustworthy"** he said.

'Yeah some great Godfather he turned out to be' Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"**Kit quit whining, I already told you before that the perv is the spymaster of Konoha. He had duties to attend to, to protect the village and by extension you"** he said.

'But still he coul...' Naruto was saying before he was interrupted.

"**Kit...just shut up, quit being a little bitch, and JUST FUCKING TELL HIM ALREADY!"** Kurama said in an angry tone.

'(Gulp) Okay I-I'll go tell him' he said while quickly exiting the Mindscape. He knew that when Kurama was angry to get away immediately. Unfortunately he didn't realize that the fox was just faking being angry to get Naruto to quit stalling and listen to him.

**'Hehe...too easy' **the fox thought while sporting a devious smirk. Then being the lazy fox that he is went back to lay down.

Naruto and Jiraiya's Campsite

Jiraiya figuring that since a part of Naruto training would involve controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, decided to let Naruto know that he knew about his little conversations with the fox. Also he wanted to know what the Kyuubi had been saying to him all these years, he had hoped the fox wasn't trying to persuade Naruto to let it free.

After Naruto looked like he was done his conversation with the fox, Jiraiya finally decided to speak up.

"So gaki, what did your tenant say to you?" he said in a neutral tone.

Naruto shocked by what Jiraiya just asked was left speechless.

Mindscape

"**Huh? I guess the young perv must have figured out what we were doing"** Kurama said.

'B-But how? I never told anyone' he thought.

"**Well the perv is one of the smarter humans, plus he seems to know a lot about Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) so it isn't much of a stretch for him to figure it out himself" **he said.

'Dammit' Naruto thought.

"**Kit someone would've eventually figured it out. I mean how long did you expect our secret to last? Besides what doe it matter since you are going to tell him about us anyway?"** he asked.

'I guess you're right, but I hope he is the only one who figured out our secret. If anyone from Konoha found out that you and me talk to each other, there probably would be countless lynch mobs after me' he thought.

"**True, although you would think they would at least show you a little gratitude. I mean come on, you saved them all from a rampaging Biju and you also brought Tsunade back from her self imposed exile" **he said.

'The thing is though, nobody really knows that I did those things. The fight with Gaara and Shukaku was classified information, also Ero-sennin was the one who was credited for bringing Baa-chan back' he thought.

"**What a bunch of Bakas"** the fox said.

'Yeah, tell me about it' Naruto thought while feeling unappreciated. Just then a voice interrupted their conversation.

Naruto and Jiraiya's Campsite

"Hello?...gaki?...remember we are talking?" Jiraiya said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto being a prankster at heart and not wanting to miss a chance at messing with his sensei, just had to ask "Hmm...did you say something?" in a cool tone that was similar to what a certain one eyed masked ninja with wild gray hair usually uses.

Konoha

Back in the village Kakashi was in his house reading his newest Icha Icha book when all of a sudden a he had a weird feeling come over him.

'Hmm...for some odd reason, I suddenly feel really proud of Naruto' he thought.

After a few moments of silence he decided to go back to reading his precious book and suddenly let out a perverted giggle.

Naruto and Jiraiya's Campsite

Jiraiya then put his head down in disappointment when he heard his young student disrespect him once again. 'I get no respect anywhere' he thought as a little rain cloud formed above his head.

Naruto while smirking at his sensei's current state of mind and could only think 'Ha...fucking got em'.

"**Good one kit"** Kurama said in agreement.

Jiraiya snapping out of it, immediately looked at Naruto and said "Yes gaki I did say something" in and angry annoyed tone.

'Uh oh' Naruto thought as he saw his now angry sensei.

Jiraiya deciding to get back on topic once again told Naruto he knew about Naruto's conversations with the fox.

Naruto knowing he had to come clean to his sensei said "Hai, Ero-sennin I do talk to the Kyuubi".

Jiraiya taking in what Naruto just said, took a deep breath and nervously asked "W-What...what do you two talk about".

"**OH! OH! Kit play prank on him and tell him you plan to release me in the middle of the village to destroy it"** Kurama said.

'I can't tell him that, he'll totally flip his shit' Naruto thought.

"**Aw come on Kit, it'll be funny"** he said.

'Sorry Kurama, not happening' he thought.

"**Party pooper"** he muttered.

'Although this is a good opportunity to mess with him in another way' he thought as he went back to his conversation with Jiraiya.

**'Heh...it's never boring as long as I'm with Kit' **Kurama thought.

Back at his conversation with Jiraiya, Naruto answered him "You know stuff...and things" in a neutral tone.

"What kind of stuff and things?" he asked while worried at what the boy's reply might be.

Naruto deciding this was the perfect moment for him to tell Jiraiya that he knows about his heritage and said in an angry tone "I don't know, you tell me...Godfather".

Jiraiya immediately tensed up when he heard Naruto call him Godfather and thought 'Shit this is bad if he knows I'm his Godfather then he definitely knows about his parents. Damn that fox'. Looking back at Naruto he had to ask "How...how much do you know?".

Naruto while looking at his Godfather replied "Everything" in a cold tone.

"And what do you mean by everything?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at the man and replied "I know who my parents are, I know that both jiji and you knew, and I also know of my inheritance, that was never given to me" in an angry tone.

Jiraiya seeing that Naruto was clearly upset that no one ever told him about his heritage decided to try to calm him down "L-Look I know you're upset Naruto but me and sensei had to keep it a secret, if your parents enemies knew of your existence they would stop at nothing to kill you. As for your inheritance, you weren't going to receive that until you turned 18". Jiraiya was now really nervous, he didn't know what Naruto would do, now that he learned the truth. Worst of all he didn't learn the truth from him or his sensei, or when he learned it. For all Jiraiya knew Naruto could have known for years and had been planning his vengeance. Beads of sweat were now coming off his forehead, and his heart started racing.

Naruto while still faking an angry glare at Jiraiya was about to say something else when all of a sudden Kurama interrupted.

Mindscape

"**Kit how is that any different from what I told you to do?"** he asked.

'Kurama for an ancient, wise, and sometimes angry fox, you know nothing of the Art of Pranking. If I did it your way he would have either had a heart attack on the spot or he probably would have subdued me and taken me back to the village to be interrogated. My way on the other hand will make him use his own imagination to come up with many different outcomes of the situation, and unlike the direct threat that you wanted me to use, he won't have any reason to attack me unless he confirms that I have ill intentions towards Konoha' Naruto said.

"**Damn Kit, sometimes I forget how smart you are" **Kurama said.

'I...guess I'll take that as a complement?' he said in a confused tone.

"**Oh by the way Kit, I think your little prank has gone on long enough. So you can quit making the poor guy suffer"** he said.

'Aw really? but I didn't even get the chance to flare some of your chakra' he thought.

"**Didn't you just say you didn't want him to attack you? Don't you think that would be a little too excessive?"** he asked.

'Yeah I was just joking, anyway I guess I should go calm him down' he said as he left the Mindscape.

Naruto and Jiraiya's Campsite

Meanwhile Jiraiya was still panicking about the situation. 'What do I do? He is clearly angry about this, dammit sensei I told you we shouldn't have kept it a secret from him. What if he's no longer loyal to the village? What if he turns traitor? What if he releases the Kyuubi to destroy the village out of spite?' he thought. As he was about to start having a panic attack he suddenly heard Naruto speak up.

"Relax Ero-sennin, I'm not angry I was just messing with you" he said while chuckling.

Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief and said "Dammit gaki will you stop doing that? I swear to Kami that one day you will be the death of me".

"Hey it's not my fault that you couldn't see through me superb acting" he replied.

'He's right, I didn't see through his act at all. He must be really good at lying if he could convince me so easily' he thought. This made Jiraiya wonder how much of Naruto's true self, was he actually hiding.

"So gaki are you really not mad? or is this just an act too?" he asked.

"No, I'm really not angry at all, I knew you and jiji had your reasons. Also it was bad enough the people of the village gave me a hard time as a kid. I can only imagine how much worse my childhood could have been with Iwa constantly trying to kill me or Kumo constantly trying to kidnap me. So at least I can thank you for protecting me on that part." he replied.

"You know about Iwa and Kumo being a threat to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, remember I said the Kyuubi told me everything. He told me about Iwa hating Tou-san and about Kumo trying to kidnap Kaa-san" he replied.

Jiraiya just looked at him puzzled while trying to determine if Naruto was being truthful.

Naruto seeing Jiraiya lost in his thoughts, and figuring that the old perv was trying to decide to trust Naruto or not thought to himself 'Well, he wouldn't be the great ninja if he just trusted everybody immediately, and maybe my little prank didn't help the situation'.

Mindscape

"**Oh really, you think?" **Kurama asked.

'Well I do know one way to gain his complete trust' Naruto replied.

"**Wait...are you going to show him your new jutsu?"** he asked.

Naruto only smiled as a reply and then he quickly exited the Mindscape again.

Naruto and Jiraiya's Campsite

Jiraiya deciding to at least try to trust that Naruto was being truthful then said "Well it's a relief to hear that you're not angry, but I want to know something".

"What do you want to know?" he asked. 'What does he think I'm an amateur? I know that he wouldn't trust me this quickly. Especially that he now knows how great of a liar I am'

"Are you hiding anything else?" he asked.

Naruto then had to think it over. He was indeed hiding something, his true skills. Among said skills was one of the most feared jutsu ever to be seen. After thinking it over for a minute, he then decided it would really not only help his training move along faster (By letting Jiraiya know what he was fully capable of) but it would also help gain some trust back from Jiraiya because right now Naruto knew that the man didn't fully trust him.

"Yeah, I could tell you about my true current skill level but first I think I will show you my greatest secret as a show of good faith. Hopefully after you see it you will realize that you can trust me" Naruto then yelled "**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** and fifty clones suddenly popped into existence.

"Gaki I already know you know **Kage Bunshin**, it's not much of a secret" Jiraiya said thinking Naruto was once again messing with him.

"That's not my greatest secret, boys you know what to do" he said. The clones all knew of his orders, to fan out and guard the area while Naruto showed Jiraiya his secret. If any of them spotted someone spying on the camp the clone was to dispel and inform Naruto of the spies location. If no one was found they were to remain in position until Naruto manually dispelled them.

"Hai, boss" they all said in unison as they all went in different directions.

"What are they doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"They are checking the area around our camp to make sure we are alone" he replied.

"Gaki, do you think I can't notice when I'm being followed or not. We are definitely alone" he said.

"Well in our line of work, one can never be too careful" he said.

'When did he become so smart? or has he always been this smart and he was really that good at hiding it?' Jiraiya thought.

Naruto only stood there and said nothing as he waited to see if any of his clones found anyone in their vicinity. After a few minutes of waiting none of them dispelled so he figured it was all clear.

"Okay good we're alone" he said.

"So I take it you know the secret of the **Kage Bunshin**?" Jiraiya asked. The secret being that whatever memories the clone has when it is dispelled are passed on to the caster of the Jutsu.

"Well yeah of course, the description of what **Kage Bunshin** does is clearly written in the Scroll of Sealing. You would have to be a complete idiot to miss something like that" he replied as he went and started to dig into his back pack.

Naruto then took out a scroll from his pack and unsealed a kunai from it. The kunai itself was nothing special it just looked like ever other normal kunai that ninja use. Unknown to Jiraiya however this kunai was indeed special and he was about to find out why. As Jiraiya watched Naruto threw the kunai right next to him. Jiraiya being the experienced ninja that he is, knew the kunai wasn't aimed at him and didn't even flinch as it embedded itself into the ground right next to him. As the kunai imbedded itself next to him he expected something to happen, but nothing happened.

Frustrated thinking that Naruto was messing with him again he asked the boy "Is this a joke? because I thought you said that this was going to be your greatest secret but all you did was throw a kunai into the ground. Well I've got news for you gaki, anyone can throw a kunai into the ground".

As soon as Jiraiya finished all Naruto could do was smirk as he could see that the old man was clearly annoyed.

Jiraiya, still irritated then said "If all you wanted to do was prank me again? Then good job, but I've had enough of your nonse..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and was now beside him, while still smirking. Unfortunately for Naruto his cocky smirk would not last long.

Naruto suddenly started feeling really dizzy and immediately fell onto his hands and knees and proceeded to throw up. 'So much for looking cool' he thought as he started to heave once more.

Jiraiya on the other hand was in complete shock. He had never thought he would ever see that Jutsu again in his lifetime. '**H-Hiraishin**...N-Naruto knows **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique)**' he thought to himself, unaware of Naruto currently throwing up right next to him.

After a few minutes Jiraiya was still frozen in complete shock, but Naruto on the other hand had finally stopped throwing up. Relieved that he no longer felt sick, he picked himself off the ground and dusted off his clothes.

'Uhhh I suddenly regret eating all that ramen before using Hiraishin' he thought.

"**Well Kit, your father's notes clearly said that the Hiraishin gave him major dizzyness and disoriented him when he first started using it. Also you had only just completed Hiraishin last month so you should have fully expected the side effects from using it, or were you so eager to show off that you completely forgot the repercussions of using Hiraishin?"** Kurama said.

Naruto knew the fox was telling the truth, he indeed wanted to show off to Jiraiya and completely forgot what happens to him when he **Hiraishins**. Naruto then regained his composure and looked around. He then noticed that Jiraiya was frozen in place, with a completely shocked look on his face.

"Ero-sennin? Hello? Are you in there?" he said while waving his hand in front of the man's face. Noticing that he wasn't getting any type of response from the old Sage, Naruto concluded that he had to try something else to snap him out of it.

"**Kit, I think you might have broken his mind"** Kurama said.

'No, I'm sure he's fine. I just have to snap him out of it' Naruto thought.

"**And how do you plan on doing that?"** the fox asked.

'Well, I do know one thing that would definitely snap him out of it' he thought. Naruto then shouted out "**Oiroki no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)**". Naruto then transformed into a busty naked girl version of himself.

Naruto then struck a sexy pose and asked Jiraiya in a seductive voice "Excuse me sir, are you okay? Do you need my assistance?".

Jiraiya's Pervert Senses then flared up as he sensed something. Snapping out of his shock the first thing he noticed when he came to, was the naked blonde haired girl with twin-tails standing in front of him while holding a seductive pose. Jiraiya then entered his "Full-on Pervert Mode" and immediately shouted "Yeah Baby. That's what I'm talking about". Unfortunately for him Naruto dispelled the jutsu as soon as he snapped out of it.

'Aw, damn that gaki for tricking me with his damn jutsu again...hey wait a minute' he thought.

"NARUTO, HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW TH...?!" he shouted before Naruto lunged at him and covered up his mouth with his hand.

Naruto, now slightly annoyed and sporting a tick mark on his head. Angrily frowned at his Godfather's idiocy then said "You baka, your lucky I stopped you. I just showed you my greatest secret and you were about to shout it out to the world".

Jiraiya then removed Naruto's hand from his mouth and said "Oops...sorry".

"Sorry? You where yelling so loud I'm sure the people in Iwa could have heard you" Naruto said while exaggerating a bit.

"Oh I highly doubt they could have...but anyways back to the point. How do you know that jutsu? It's it's a highly complex jutsu that is based on advanced **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique)**" he said.

Naruto smiled then replied "Simple, I know advanced **Fuinjutsu**".

Jiraiya once again shocked at how little he really knew of the real Naruto then said "Since there is really nothing much about **Fuinjutsu** at the library you must have found another source to study it and the only place I can think of that has scrolls on it would be...your parent's house"

Jiraiya then noticed that Naruto's face immediately went from smug to sad at the mention of his parents. Jiraiya wanting to try to comfort his Godson then said "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been there for you when you were younger. I shouldn't have left you alone".

"I was never alone, the Kyuubi was always there for me. Even though I never meet him face to face until I was seven, I always felt his presence growing up because of him I never felt alone. I also had Jiji, the Ichiraku's and Kakashi-sensei. Even though he doesn't know I knew he was my ANBU bodyguard when I was little, I've always known" he said.

"Wait how did you know about Kakashi? All ANBU are suppose to remain anonymous and never reveal their identities" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto then smiled and said "It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, because not many people I've seen have that same wild hair. Also the first moment he spoke to me as Kakashi, I immediately recognized his voice".

"You very perceptive Naruto, but what I want to know is when did you start studying **Fuinjutsu**?" he asked.

"Well it all started a few months after I entered the Academy..." he said.

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for the first part of Chapter 3. Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading.**

**(1) In this story Kurama can hear Naruto's thought's because whenever Naruto thinks his thoughts are projected into the Mindscape. When Naruto is in the Mindscape he doesn't even notice that this happens, but he is aware of it because Kurama told him. Also since they are both in Naruto's Mindscape, only Naruto's thoughts are projected. Which means Naruto can't hear Kurama's thoughts.**

**(2) ADHD or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder is one of the most common childhood brain disorders and can continue through adolescence and adulthood. Symptoms include difficulty staying focused and paying attention, difficulty controlling behaviour, and hyperactivity (over-activity). These symptoms can make it difficult for a child with ADHD to succeed in school, get along with other children or adults, or finish tasks at home. (Definition is from the National Institute of Mental Health website)**

* * *

**SOLARIS3: Thanks for loving my story. As for your second question I can't really answer that right now because that would be spoiler. But I can tell you one of the reasons why this isn't a harem, it's because I heard that harems are harder to write than single pairing stories, and I wanted to take the easy route for my first story.**

**Zewi: Sorry man, but spoilers. Although I can assure you that it will be addressed later on in the story.**

**Batros940: It's simple, not enough people have died yet for Tsunade to notice the pattern. Although she will eventually realize what is really going on, with the illness.**

**MrFallen: When I read your comment it made my day. Danzo is most likely going to be the only character I ever bash in not only this story, but my future stories. "Danzo's dementia and his utter disregard for human life" XD**


End file.
